Morgan's Dream
by Elentine
Summary: Morgan, and angsty tween, has her wildest dream come true!
1. Chapter 1

There's a girl in the city of Denver Colorado. She longs for adventure and fun. She wants to balle evil, not with words, but with swords and arrows. Her name is Morgan.

"I love this book!" exclaimed Morgan.

"What book is that, honey?" asked Morgan's mom, Sydney.

"I bet it's one of those stupid Lord of the Ring books again," sneered Morgan's brother, Cambro.

"They aren't stupid! They're wonderful. I did some reaserch about elves, dwarves, hobbits, humans, and all the other things in the stories. Of out all of them, I would want to be an elf," said Morgan.

"Why?" asked Cambro. "Do you like Santa and all his reindeer."

"No way! Elves are as tall as normal people but they live forever. They're the wisest thing on Middle Earth, that's where the story takes place," said Morgan.

"Duh," comented Cambro.

"But my favorite thing about elves is that they never physically age. So you could look 16 but be 1016! Isn't that cool!" exclaimed Morgan.

"It's all right," mumbled Cambro.

"I think that's great, hon," said Mom. "Now, if you two don't hurry, you're going to miss the but. You don't want to be late on your last day of school."

Morgan looked at her watch, eyes big.

"Oh, shoot!" shouted Morgan. Cambro and her raced out the door.

One day, 1 ½ years ago, Mogan missed the bus and she had to walk 3 miles uphill to get to school. After that day Morgan never missed the bus again.


	2. Chapter 2

"How was your last day of school?" asked Mom.

"It was great! We went hiking on this trail and saw tons of animals!" said Cambro.

"What about you, Morgan?" asked Mom.

"The calss got to go to that huge amusement park," said Morgan.

"That sounds like so much fun," said Mom, trying to sound enthoosyastic. Morgan's mom hated thrill rides.

"it would have been if someone remembered to fill out the field trip permition slip," Morgan said, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," appoligized Mom.

"It's fine. I'm going up to my room," said a hurt Morgan.

She ran up to her room and started crying for and hour. When Morgan stopped crying, she began reading one of her "Lord of the Rings" books.

"If only I could live a life like you. No moms who forget field trip permision slips. No pestering borthers. No bed times. No homework. Lots of archery and swordfighting. What could be better. I wish I could go to your world," sighed Morgan.

"Your wish is my command, unfortunately."

Morgan quickly turned around and there stood a chubby lady with two small wings, and a pink, white, and blue dress.

"Who are you?" asked a very startled Morgan.

"I'm a fairy godmother, but you can call me Pixie," said the lady.

"Why are you here?" aked Morgan, who was beginning to ease up.

"You said you wanted to go to Middle Earth and shoot people with arrows? Cool! When do we get started," said a very happy Morgan.

"You're not going to pinch yourself and tell yourself to wake up?" asked Paris.

"No."

"well, then, let's get stated. First, your name. Morgan just isn't enough. Do you have a new one?" asked Pixie, who was looking at a clipboard that apeared out of thin air.

"I'll be…Morgan of Mt. Doom."

"Now a name like that need some powers. How about it?"

"I'll have emortal life, always be a kid, breath fire, and I'll be a good guy, or in this case, good girl."

"Right. Who will you fall in love with?"

"No thanks."

"You have to. Plus if I seal this deal, I get bumped up to Tooth Fairy. So, it says you like elves. I can give you Legolas or Elrond."

"Huh?"

"Or if you want a dwarf, I can give you Gimli."

"What?"

"Just pick one!" Pixie was getting frustrated. "I doesn't mean anything. You don

"How come?"

"It's the same in the "Black Stallion" series, "Harry Potter" series, and the "Goosebumps" series. You have to fall in love with someone."

"Fine. Fine. I'll choose….Legolas."

"Good. Now, spin around and say your name 6 times."

"Okay. Whatevery. Morgan of Mt. Doom. Morgan of…" Morgan was cut short by Pixie.

"Sorry. Close your eyes, too."

"Fine. Morgan of Mt. Doom. Morgan of Mt. Doom. Morgan of Mt. Doom. Morgan of Mount Doom. Morgan of Mount Doom. Morgan of Mount Doom!"


	3. Chapter 3

When Morgan was done, she opened her eyes and found she was in a forest. Morgan turned around and saw 10 beautiful horses. 3 brown ones she named Larry, Mo, and Currly. Morgan's a big "3 Studges" fan. A dark orange one she named Sunset. A black one Morgan named Lizard, and 5 white ones she named Onion, Cyber, Mary Poppins, Silver, and White Wing. Morgan decided to ride Lizard.

Then, Morgan hear people talking. She guessed 100 feet away.

"That sounds like a dwarf. I bet it's Gimle," wispered Morgan.

"Look here. Hobbit tracks!" said another voice.

"Tracks. Ranger. Aragorn," Morgan figured out.

"Shh. I see something moving. Over there," said a third voice.

"Seeing. Elf. Legolas. The group of Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas. Of course!" said Morgan. But she relized she had been too loud because after Morgan was done talked, she heard the sound of an arrow being lowded in a bow.

"Rise beast!" yelled Gimli.

Morgan slowly stood up.

"What is your name? Do you work for Sauraman?" ask Gimli.

"My name is Morgan. Morgan of Mt. Doom and I do not work for Sauraman," said Morgan confedently.

"Please, forgive me Morgan of Mt. Doom. I did not know it was you." Said Gimli, quite taken aback.

"That's okay. Do you want to use my horses?"

"That you. We'd enjoy that very much," said Aragorn.

"Whatever. Aragorn, you can have Onion. Gimli, you'll ride Mo. He's my smallest horse. Legolas, you ride White Wing. If we hurry, we might be able to catch up with Pippin and Merry," Morgan was quite enjoying being the leader for once.

One everyone got on their horses, Morgan remembered a small little detail. She didn't know how to ride a horse!

"_It's fine. I won't let you fall,"_ said a voice in Morgan's head.

"_Who is it?"_ Morgan asked.

"_It's Lizard. Now hop on. You won't fall,"_ replied Lizard.

"_I didn't know I could talk to animals psycically. That wasn't one of my powers. Cool!" _said Morgan.

"_Call it a freebee,"_ said Lizard.

When Morgan got on Lizard, she asked the Trio if they knew where the bad creatures were headed.

"_Don't worry. We know the way," _said Liard in Morgan's head. "_They smell so bad that it's easy for us to track them. As for fighting, you can breath fire, remember."_

_"Right," _then to everyone, she said, "let's move it!"

"Move what?" asked Aragorn.

"Never mind," replied Morgan. "Now, the way we're going, it will take us 2 days to get to that tree 20 ft. over there."

When the group finally got started, Aragorn insisted that they go at a walk so they could look for tracks, but Morgan told him the horses could smell the beasts and if they go fast they could cat up with them.

Morgan led the way, which she enjoyed entirely. Although, Morgan didn't enjoy going so fast on a horse but she trusted Lizard.

All of a sudden, Lizard stopped.

"What is it?" asked Morgan without relizing she'd said that aloud.

"_Something in the air,"_ replied Lizard.

"Legolas, can you see anything?" Morgan knew that since Legolas is an elf, he has great vision. Better than humans, hobbits, and dwarves.

"They are about a leage away. It will take us a day and a night to catch up to them. I don't think to horses can do it," said Legolas.

"_Don't worry. Us horses, we can o it,"_ said Lizard.

"The horses can make it," said Morgan, and they galloped on.


	4. Chapter 4

When they were but half a leage away, Aragorn stopped them. "What happens when we finally reach the beasts? 4 of us against about 200 of them is not a fair fight."

"Well, I can do this," said Morgan and she blew 20 feet of fire straight up in the air.

"Problem solved. I appologize for ever doughting you," appologized Aragorn.

When they got going again, Morgan felt more confedent than ever. She could breath fire! Not a fake magic trick, but a real live power. Now Morgan knew she fitted the name Morgan of Mt. Doom.

Once more, the horses stopped them.

"_They're 50 feet away. The beasts, I mean. Are you sure you want to do this. You'd be risking the lives of all of them," _asked Lizard.

Morgan thought about it. She really was putting everyones lives, including the horses, in danger.

"_I'm sure, and if it's too dangerous, I'll hold the beasts off long enough for two of us to grab Pippin and Merry and get out. After all, I'm the one with super powers," Morgan's voice was shakey._

"The horses know the creatures are close by. We must be careful," said Legolas.

"The horses know what they're doing. They won't let anyone get hurt. Mary Poppins and Sunset are in charge of getting the hobbits. Now, lets go," said Morgan. They travelled at a trot.

As they approached the Uruk-Hai, Morgan began to shake. Thousands of questions ran through her head. Will anyone die? Will I die? If I die or get hurt here, will it affect me in the real world? Morgan started to itch, something she did when she was REALLY nervous, like before a test.

All of a sudden, the air smelt really awful. Voices could be heard. As the group got closer, they could see the creatures. They looked like dirty, deranged people with razor sharp teeth and a bad attitude.

"There's Merry and Pippen," wispered Morgan.

All of a sudden, one of the horses gave out a huge shriek. Morgan turned around and saw that they were serounded by armed Uruk-Hai!


End file.
